Non-volatile memories, such as flash memory devices, have supported the increased portability of consumer electronics, and have been utilized in relatively low power enterprise storage systems suitable for cloud computing and mass storage. The ever-present demand for almost continual advancement in these areas is often accompanied by demand to improve data storage capacity. The demand for greater storage capacity in turn stokes demand for greater storage density, so that specifications such as power consumption and form factor may be maintained and preferably reduced. As such, there is ongoing pressure to increase the storage density of non-volatile memories in order to further improve the useful attributes of such devices. However, a drawback of increasing storage density is that the stored data is increasingly prone to storage and/or reading errors.
Error correction schemes have been used to limit the increased likelihood of errors in memory systems. However, error correction schemes, particularly those with high error correction capability, are often resource intensive and not configured for optimal system performance. In turn, the implementation of improved error correction schemes demands that read and write operations adapt accordingly in order to achieve efficient system performance.